shadowdawn_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ronin
__KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ "Die meisten Streetsams sind mehr Straße als Samurai. Bei mir ist es umgekehrt." -- Ronin Ronin - der Name ist Programm. Wie die herrenlosen Samurai folgt Ronin keinem Gesetz und keinem Herrn außer ihm selbst. Die damit einhergehende Schande erträgt er stoisch, als ob alles nur Teil eines großen Plans wäre, seine Ehre ultimativ wieder herzustellen. ---- Auf den ersten Blick wirkt Ronin wie ein gewöhnlicher Sarariman. Sein schwarzer Anzug hat schon bessere Zeiten gesehen und seine Schuhe waren wohl mal teuer - vor 15 Jahren. Nichts an Ronin ist besonders - keine Tattoos, keine Piercings, keine Individualität. Ronin ist so unglaublich langweilig, dass niemand ihn auch nur eines zweiten Blickes würdigt. Schaut man aber genau hin, dann fällt der drahtige Körperbau ins Auge. Die betont langsamen aber merkwürdig zackig bis fast hektischen Bewegungen. Und die sittsam gesenkten Augen, die aber alles zu registrieren scheinen, das um sie herum vorgeht. Und da ist die seltsame aufwändige Frisur, die an einen Samurai aus alten Schwarz-Weiß-Bildern erinnert. Es ist dieses winzige Detail, das den aufmerksamen Beobachter überzeugt, dass Ronins Unauffälligkeit nur eine Rolle ist. Eine Rolle, die er spielen muss, weil es die Gesellschaft so gebietet und er irgendwie dazugehören will. Aber irgendwie auch doch nicht. Zwar schreit nichts an ihm "Shadowrunner" aber man wartet förmlich nur darauf, dass Ronin unter seinem Anzug ein Katana hervorholt und in den Krieg zieht. ---- "Du willst wissen, wer ich bin, Omae? Respektier mich und du wirst es vielleicht erfahren. Verweigere mir deinen Respekt und du wirst sterben." ''-- Ronin'' Was eure Charaktere über Ronin gehört haben: * Die Yakuza sprechen geradezu ehrwürdig über ihn. Selbst bei hochrangigen Mitgliedern genießt Ronin einen tadellosen, fast schon legendären Ruf. * Es ist nicht ganz klar, womit Ronin sich diesen Ruf erarbeitet hat. Je nachdem, welchen Gerüchten man glauben schenken mag hat er entweder eigenhändig einen Drachen erwürgt, allein eine Triadenzelle ausgeräuchert oder besitzt beim Glückspiel die dicksten Kintama. Was es auch ist, Ronin ist Respekt zu zollen - darin sind sich die Yakuza einig. * Ronin ist ein Profi, plain and simple. Über von ihm durchgeführte Runs gibt es nur äußerst vage Gerüchte. Die Straße weiß fast nichts über ihn, was für Ronin und seine Diskretion spricht. Meisterinformationen - Background Meisterinfo zeigen Ronin ist einer von zwei Söhnen und eigentlicher Erbe der Zaibatsu-Familie Katakami, die Betreiber einer uralten Kette traditioneller japanischer Hotels (Ryokans) sind, deren Geschichte bis ins 18. Jahrhundert zurückreicht. Als Ronin 9 war kamen seine Eltern in einer Gasexplosion in einem ihrer Hotels in Kyoto ums Leben. Das Ganze wurde als Unfall abgestempelt, aber Ronin fühlt, dass dort etwas anderes vorgegangen sein musste. Da sowohl sein Bruder, Masamoto (damals 16) als auch er nach japanischem Recht nicht geschäftsfähig waren, ging das Erbe zunächst offiziell an Masamoto - für den eigentlichen Betrieb wurde ein Verwalter eingesetzt bis Masamoto volljährig wurde. Das Testament der Eltern sah dabei vor, dass Hirayasu das Firmenimperium zu gleichen Teilen erben sollte, sobald auch er die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte. Nach dem Tod der Eltern begann Masamoto jedoch immer wieder gegen seinen Bruder zu intrigieren. Dies gipfelte in mehreren fehlgeschlagenen Mordversuchen (aka "Unfälle"). Der letzte Versuch endete darin, dass mehrere Ork- und Trollganger Hirayasu während eines Schulausflugs auflauerten. Nur dem tatkräftigen Eingreifen seiner Lehrerin, Ms. Kimori, hatte es der mittlerweile 14-jährige Hirayasu zu verdanken, dass er mit einem Sprung von einer Brücke in den Edo fliehen konnte. Da die Ganger ihr Versagen nicht zugeben wollte, behaupteten sie gegenüber Masamoto einfach, sie hätten Hirayasu getötet und in den Edo geworfen. Um keine Zeugen zurückzulassen töteten sie einfach Ms. Kimori und die übrigen Kinder, verteilten die Leichenteile und verließen sich darauf, dass in dem ganzen Gewirr niemand schon genau nachzählen würde. Natürlich hat Hirayasu überlebt. Und er hat die Message verstanden. Den Rest seiner Jugend verbrachte er als Straßenkind und arbeitete sich nach und nach oben. Angetrieben vom Hass auf seinen Bruder, einem tiefen Wunsch nach Rache und der Aufklärung des Todes seiner Eltern lebte Hirayasu nur von dem Allernötigsten. Er stahl, erpresste und sparte jeden Nuyen, um sich auf den großen Tag der Rache vorzubereiten. Mit der besten Ausrüstung und dem ultimativen Plan, der nicht nur Masamoto das Leben kosten sondern ihn auch zurück an den ihm angestammten Platz an der Spitze des Firmenimperiums führen würde. Doch dieser Tag ist noch fern... ---- Wo Ronin lebt weiß niemand so genau. Meisterinfo zeigen Ronin lebt in einer winzigen Unterschichtswohnung im Hinterhof einer Wäscherei im Stadtteil Arakawa, nur wenige Gehminuten westlich der U-Bahn Haltestelle Minami-Senju. Er lebt dort schon seit Jahren. Sein Slumlord, Mr. Li Qin, stellt keine Fragen solange die Miete jeden Monat bezahlt wird. Mr. Qin ist zwar ein Bilderbuch-Choleriker aber bei Ronin ist er immer besonders freundlich. Zu sehr fürchtet ihr die vielen Gerüchte und Geschichte, die über Ronin kursieren. Die Wäscherei ist tatsächlich eine Front für die Yakuza und dient dem lokalen Gumi u.a. zur Geldwäsche und als Umschlagplatz für allerlei illegale Güter. Da die Gegend entsprechend stark durch die Yaks überwacht wird ist sie erstaunlich sicher. Kein Ganger will sich mit den Yaks auf ihrem Home Turf anlegen und auch die Tokyo Metropolitan Police macht einen Bogen darum. Ob aus Respekt oder durch Bestechung ist Ronin dabei herzlich egal - da er sich mit den Yaks gut versteht genießt er einfach die günstige Miete. ---- Persönliche Daten Name: Hirayasu Katakami Alias: Ronin Mensch, M Bewegung: 12/24 (2m/hit) Schwimmen: 7 (1m/hit) 75, 1,72 Selbstbeherrsch.: 5 Straßenruf: 0 Menschenkenntnis: 6 Schlechter Ruf: 0 Heben/Tragen: 8 (45 kg/30 kg) Prominenz: 0 Erinnern: 5 Karma: 0 Nuyen: 2.490¥ Alter: 39 Hautfarbe: Augenfarbe: Braun Haarfarbe: Schwarz Primärer Arm: Left ---- Attribute KON: 4 (5) CHA: 3 GES: 5 (6) INT: 3 REA: 4 (6) LOG: 3 STR: 2 (3) WIL: 2 EDG: 5 Essenz: 2,1 Initiative: 9 +3W6 Körperliche Schadensleiste: 11 Rigger AR Initiative: 9 +3W6 Geistige Schadensleiste: 9 Astrale Initiative: Körperlich: 6 Matrix AR: 9 +3W6 Geistig: 4 Matrix Kalt: 3 + DV +3W6 Sozial: 4 Matrix Heiß: 3 + DV +4W6 Astral: 4 ---- Aktionsfertigkeiten Akrobatik Basis: 1 + Karma: 0 = 1 Pool: 7 Einschüchtern Basis: 2 + Karma: 0 = 2 Pool: 5 Fingerfertigkeit Basis: 5 + Karma: 0 = 5 Pool: 11 Führung Basis: 1 + Karma: 0 = 1 Pool: 4 Gebräuche (Yakuza) Basis: 3 + Karma: 0 = 3 Pool: 6 (8) Gewehre Basis: 1 + Karma: 0 = 1 Pool: 7 Laufen Basis: 3 + Karma: 0 = 3 Pool: 6 Pistolen (Schwere Pistolen) Basis: 6 + Karma: 0 = 6 Pool: 12 (14) Schleichen Basis: 5 + Karma: 0 = 5 Pool: 11 Schnellfeuerwaffen (Sturmgewehre) Basis: 5 + Karma: 0 = 5 Pool: 11 (13) Überreden Basis: 1 + Karma: 0 = 1 Pool: 4 Verhandlung Basis: 1 + Karma: 0 = 1 Pool: 4 Verkleiden Basis: 5 + Karma: 0 = 5 Pool: 8 Waffenloser Kampf (Cyberimplantatwaffen) Basis: 3 + Karma: 0 = 3 Pool: 9 (11) Wahrnehmung Basis: 5 + Karma: 0 = 5 Pool: 8 Wissensfertigkeiten Cantonese Basis: 3 + Karma: 0 = 3 Pool: 6 English Basis: 3 + Karma: 0 = 3 Pool: 6 Mandarin Basis: 3 + Karma: 0 = 3 Pool: 6 Bars and Clubs Basis: 2 + Karma: 0 = 2 Pool: 5 Gangs (Tokyo) Basis: 4 + Karma: 0 = 4 Pool: 7 (9) Police Procedures (Street) Basis: 2 + Karma: 0 = 2 Pool: 5 Runner Hangouts Basis: 2 + Karma: 0 = 2 Pool: 5 Small Unit Tactics Basis: 4 + Karma: 0 = 4 Pool: 7 Triads Basis: 3 + Karma: 0 = 3 Pool: 6 Underworld Basis: 2 + Karma: 0 = 2 Pool: 5 ---- Vorteile Meisterinfo "Die Harte Schule des Lebens" Nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Attentat ist Ronin auf den Straßen von Tokyo aufgewachsen. Regeltechnisch bedeutet dies: Die Straßen waren das Klassenzimmer des Charakters. Dank all der Zeit, die er damit verbracht hat, einen knappen Vorsprung zu halten, und der Erkenntnis, dass auch auf der Straße Wissen Macht bedeutet, erhält der Charakter bei der Charaktererschaffung bei Straßen-Wissensfertigkeiten zwei Punkte für jeden ausgegebenen Punkt. Nach der Charaktererschaffung erhält der Charakter beim Steigern von Straßen-Wissensfertigkeiten ab einer Stufe von 3 einen Rabatt von 1 Karma pro gelernter Stufe. Meisterinfo "Hochgestellte Freunde" Wie bei den Meisterinfos zu "Legendärer Ruf" unterhält Ronin eine lebenslange Freundschaft zu Yusako Sato, dem Oyabun des Kodachi-Gumi. Regeltechnisch bedeutet dies: „Es tut mir so leid, Damien, ich kann dieses Wochenende leider nicht mit auf die Jungfernfahrt des neuen Ares-Prototypen mitkommen, ich muss zu einem Run“, könnte ein Charakter mit diesem Vorteil tatsächlich sagen. Dieser Vorteil verschafft dem Charakter zusätzliches Karma, das er mit gewissen Einschränkungen für Connections ausgeben kann. Erstens erhält der Charakter Karma in Höhe seines Charismas x 4. Zweitens muss jede der so erworbenen Connections eine Einflussstufe von mindestens 8 haben. Drittens verfällt jegliches durch diesen Vorteil gewonnenes Karma, das nicht für solche Connections ausgegeben wird. Diese Connections können nicht immer genutzt werden. Im Kapitel Wen man kennt (S. 176) steht, was geschieht, wenn man seine Connections überstrapaziert. Meisterinfo "Legendärer Ruf" Ronin vor mehr als fünf Jahren dem damaligen Wakagashira (1. Lieutenant) Kumicho Yusako Sato des späteren Kodachi-gumi das Leben gerettet. Dieser hat eine Schwäche: Hübsche Elfenprostituierte. Da es sich für einen aufstrebenden Yakuza eines renommierten Gumi nicht gehört, sich mit Metas einzulassen war dieser "Undercover" ohne seine Entourage in einem fragwürdigen Etablissement "zu Besuch". Die Dame war jedoch von einem Konkurrenten aus dem gleichen Gumi bezahlt worden, den lästigen Emporkömmling um die Ecke zu bringen (die Vorliebe des Wakagashira war nicht so geheim, wie dieser glaubte). Zum Glück für Yusako war Ronin im Nebenzimmer "zu Besuch" und hörte die Schreie aus dem Nebenraum und rettete Yusako aus einer hochpeinlichen Situation. Für sein Schweigen verpflichtete sich Yusako zu ewigem Dank und nun, da er Oyabun des Kodachi-Gumi ist, gilt Ronin als einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. Offiziell gehört Ronin nicht zu den Yakuza, so dass sich um den Grund für die herausragende Stellung eines Außenseiter allerlei Legenden ranken (von denen die meisten weit weg von der Wahrheit sind). Ergebnis ist aber, dass der Name Ronin nahezu jedem Yakuza in Tokyo bekannt ist und man ihm mit (un)gebührendem Respekt begegnet. Regeltechnisch bedeutet dies: Der Charakter genießt innerhalb einer bestimmten Gruppe einen guten (2 Karma) oder legendären (4 Karma) Ruf. In der Vergangenheit hat er einmal etwas Außergewöhnliches für die Gruppe geleistet; die älteren Gruppenmitglieder sprechen noch immer davon, und die jüngeren wollen alles darüber erfahren. Innerhalb dieser Gruppe hat der Charakter mit einem guten Ruf eine um 1 erhöhte Reputation; mit einem legendären Ruf ist sie um 2 erhöht. Selbst wenn der Charakter der Gruppe schadet, ist sein Ruf so gut, dass niemand das glaubt und es allgemein für ein Missverständnis gehalten wird. Die Gruppe, die ausgewählt wird, sollte generell etwa 1000 bis 5000 Mitglieder haben. Dieser Vorteil kann nur einmal gewählt werden. Nachteile Meisterinfo "Getriebener" Ronin ist besessen davon, den Tod seiner Eltern aufzuklären. Nach allem was ihm widerfahren ist, vermutet er, dass sein Bruder irgendwie in die Sache verwickelt ist. Er ist absolut überzeugt, dass der Tod seiner Eltern kein Unfall war sondern ein Attentat mit dem Ziel, die Kontrolle über das Zaibatsu zu übernehmen. Beweise hat Ronin aber noch keine... Regeltechnisch bedeutet dies: Ein Charakter mit diesem Nachteil ist zwanghaft von einem Gedanken besessen, der ihn antreibt. Alles, was er tut, soll ihn der Lösung dieses Lebensgeheimnisses näher bringen. Es kann um das Verschwinden eines Angehörigen, die Suche nach der verborgenen Wahrheit über sich selbst oder sogar um die Rache an einem alten Feind gehen. Jedenfalls muss dem Charakter, wenn er einen Hinweis oder eine Möglichkeit bekommt, diese Suche weiterzuführen, eine Probe auf Willenskraft + Logik (4) gelingen, damit er nicht sofort alles stehen und liegen lässt und sich damit beschäftigt. Wenn die Probe misslingt, wird der Charakter alles tun, um dem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen. Andererseits sind Charaktere, die von etwas besessen sind, schwer aufzuhalten. Solange der Charakter aktiv eine solche Spur verfolgt, gilt seine Willenskraft als um 1 höher als normal. Meisterinfo "Vendetta" Ronin hat für alles, das ihm widerfahren ist, Rache an seinem Bruder Masamoto geschworen. Noch ist er außerhalb seiner Reichweite, aber eines Tages wird er seinen Bruder seiner gerechten Strafe anheimführen. Ronin will seinen Bruder nicht nur töten, sondern komplett aus der Erinnerung seiner Familie tilgen. Regeltechnisch bedeutet dies: Ein Charakter mit diesem Nachteil ist in eine Fehde mit einer Person oder Gruppe verwickelt. Unabhängig vom ursprünglichen Auslöser geht es bei der Vendetta ebenso um die Ehre und den eigenen Ruf wie um Vergeltung. Der Nachteil bedeutet, dass es dem Charakter extrem schwer fällt, nicht die Konfrontation mit dem Erzfeind zu suchen. Wenn der Charakter mit dem Ziel seines Hasses konfrontiert ist, muss er eine erfolgreiche Selbstbeherrschungsprobe (3) ablegen, um nicht sofort die gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung zu suchen. Wenn der Charakter seinen Erzfeind ausschalten kann, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Der Nachteil kann mit Karma entfernt werden, oder es findet sich ein neuer Erzfeind. Meisterinfo "Verpflichtung" Ronin hat eine mittlerweile 10-jährige Tochter namens Tomoko, die er abgöttisch liebt. Da Tomokos Mutter eine Elfenprostituierte war, weist Tomoko leicht elfische Züge auf. Nicht so sehr, dass es auffallend wäre, aber genug, um eine konstanter Erinnerung an die Schande zu sein, die Ronin mit seiner Unreinheit auf sich geladen hat. Dies äußert sich darin, dass Ronin intensiv bedacht ist, dass niemand mitbekommt, dass Tomoko existiert - geschweige denn, dass sie eine Halbelfe ist (Tomoko weiß das selbst nicht!). Kontakt zu Tomokos Mutter besteht keiner mehr. Das erste Jahr lebte Tomoko bei ihrer Mutter bis diese Ronin eröffnete, dass er der Vater sei. Woher sie das so genau wusste, weiß niemand und Ronin hat nie einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen, um nicht die Schande auf sich zu laden, eine Bastardin gezeugt zu haben. Ronin nahm Tomoko gewaltsam der Mutter weg und drohte ihr mit dem Tod, sollte sie jemals wieder Kontakt zu Tomoko aufnehmen. Die einzigen, die von Tomokos Existenz und ihrer Beziehung zu Ronin wissen sind Yusako Sato und dessen Saiko-Komon (Berater) Masahiro Watada. Masahiro hat für Tomoko die Unterkunft in einem teuren Privatinternat arrangiert, wo Tomoko es leider aufgrund ihrer Unterschichtsherkunft nicht leicht hat. Regeltechnisch bedeutet dies: Ein Charakter mit diesem Nachteil ist für ihm Nahestehende finanziell oder emotional verantwortlich. Solche Personen können Kinder, Eltern, Partner, Verwandte oder alte Freunde sein. Deren Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen sollte den Charakter einiges an Zeit und Geld kosten. Die Zeit zum Lernen neuer Fertigkeiten oder zum Verbessern vorhandener Fertigkeiten steigt um 50 % (aufgerundet). Wie viel Zeit man zum Lernen braucht, können Sie dem Abschnitt Charakterentwicklung ab S. 103 entnehmen. Außerdem erhöht sich der Zeitbedarf für Langzeitprojekte um 50 % (aufgerundet). Personen, denen der Charakter verpflichtet ist, können auch auf andere Weise hinderlich sein. Sie könnten im Weg stehen, bei dem Charakter einziehen, sich in dessen Arbeit einmischen, sich das Auto ausleihen, zu unpassenden Gelegenheiten anrufen usw. Für 9 Karma besteht die Verpflichtung gegenüber nahen Verwandten oder Partnern, die dem Charakter wirklich am Herzen liegen. Zeit und Ressourcen des Charakters werden in diesem Fall stark beansprucht, vielleicht braucht die entsprechende Person sogar Pflege – in jedem Fall ist der Charakter in seiner Zeit deutlich eingeschränkt. Solche Verpflichtungen könnten sich durch das Zusammenleben im Familienverband, durch pflegebedürftige Angehörige oder ein alleiniges Sorgerecht für Kinder ergeben. Die Lebensstilkosten des Charakters steigen um 30 %. ---- Connections Yusako Sato (Yakuza-Boss), Shinjuku (Connection: 8, Loyalty: 6) Bishop (Schieber), Shibuya (Connection: 3, Loyalty: 2) Keiko Maruki (Straßendoc), Arakawa (Connection: 1, Loyalty: 3) Nori Kitari (Tatortreiniger), Chiyoda (Connection: 1, Loyalty: 1) Meisterinfo Yusako Sato Yusako Sato ist der Oyabun des Kodachi-Gumi der Tokyo-Yakuza, die wiederum Teil des größten Yakuza-Rengo sind (Watada-Rengo). Wie beim Vorteil "Hochgestellte Freunde" erläutert, sind Yusako Sato und Ronin seit dem "Ereignis" beste Freunde. Yusako versucht immer wieder Ronin in die Yakuza zu rekrutieren (was dieser ablehnt), nutzt Ronin aber auch für eigene Jobs, die außerhalb der Yakuza stattfinden. Meisterinfo Bishop Bishop (alias Lorenzo Girelli) ist Exil-Italiener und ein schleimiger, aber unabhängiger Schieber, der ein legitimes Import-/Exportgeschäft für Waffen, Biotech, Cyberware und andere High-Tech-Güter in Minato betreibt. Er ist unter anderem lizenzierter Waffenhändler für Ares Arms und einige kleinere Marken. Da seine Schattenkundschaft sehr klein ist, ist sein Ruf nach außen absolut blitzblank. Deals unter der Hand macht er nur auf absolute Empfehlung eines langjährigen Kunden (im Falle von Ronin kam die Empfehlung durch Sato-San) und so lange dieser Kunde einen tadellosen Ruf für Diskretion besitzt. Bishop ist extrem vorsichtig und setzt seine Kontakte und Ressourcen sehr sparsam ein, um sein Hauptgeschäft nicht zu gefährden. Qua seines Tagesgeschäfts ist er in der Szene extrem gut vernetzt, kennt zahlreiche Johnsons und Runner und ist stets aktuell, was in den Schatten so passiert. Geht etwas schief, ist Bishop der erste, der es erfährt und den Kunden an der kalten Schulter verhungern lässt, bis dieser seinen tadellosen Ruf wieder hergestellt hat. Meisterinfo Keiko Maruki Keiko Maruki ist eine hochstudierte Ärztin, die an der weltberühmten Tokyo Daigaku Medizin studiert hat. Leider hat Keiko zwei Schwächen: Kokain und Badboys. Ihr Studium war viel zu kompetitiv für sie und sie hatte das Gefühl nur durch Drogen mit ihren Mitstudenten mithalten zu können. Der Absturz war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Jetzt betreibt sie eine kleine Arztpraxis in Arakawa, wo sie sich vor allem um "Unfälle" und Verbrechensopfer kümmert und dabei nicht so genau nachfragt, wie denn die einzelnen Verletzungen zu Stande kamen. Keiko ist durch und durch ein (Meta-)Menschenfreund und kümmert sich rührend auch um SINlose, Entehrte oder jene, die sich eigentlich ihre Dienste nicht leisten können. Im letzteren Fall fällt ihr immer wieder ein möglicher Gefallen ein, der als Bezahlung dienen kann. Da Keiko hoffnungslos auf Badboys steht und Ronin mit seiner "gefallener Engel"-Attitüde genau in ihr Schema fällt, hat sich zwischen den beiden eine dysfunktionale Beziehung entwickelt. Ronin schwankt zwischen Distanzierheit, Selbstmitleid und feurigem Verlangen zu Keiko - eigentlich will er eine richtige Beziehung zu ihr, scheut aber die Verantwortung und die Bindung, die ihn als Runner einschränken würde. Keiko leidet auf der anderen Seite unter ihrer eigenen Ambivalenz, dass Ronin offensichtlicherweise jenseits der Legalität arbeitet und einen so gefährlichen Job hat, dass sie nicht weiß, ob Ronin sich grade nicht meldet, weil er tot in der Gosse liegt oder weil er sich mal wieder von ihr abwendet. Was Keiko und Ronin haben wäre Stoff für so manche Seifenoper... Meisterinfo Nori Kitari Nori ist ein alter Bekannter von der Straße. Nori arbeitet bei der Tokyo Metropolitan Police als Tatortreiniger - ein miesbezahlter Job, für den sich Nori auch noch hoffnungslos überqualifiziert fühlt. Sein Boss ist scheiße, die Kollegen sind Arschlöcher und die Arbeit ist absoluter Drek. Gut, dass sich mit den Details und den Hintergründen zu den verschiedenen Verbrechen einige Nuyen verdienen lassen. Es gibt genügend Pervs, die auf Bilder von "echten Toten" stehen. Und auch der ein oder andere Anwalt der Gegenseite hat Interesse daran, dass ein Beweisstück "verloren geht" oder eine DNA-Probe verunreinigt wird. Nori bietet diverse Dienstleistungen in dieser Hinsicht an und hat auch schon Ronin mal bei einem Run weitergeholfen. Nori ist ein Bilderbuch-Narzisst und kommt nicht damit klar, wenn er kritisiert wird oder Dinge mal nicht so laufen, wie er sich das vorstellt. Entsprechend distanziert ist Ronin in seinem Verhältnis zu Nori, auch wenn dieser behaupten würde, dass er Best Buds mit einem der "fiesesten Samurai jenseits des Fuji" ist. Nichts desto trotz ist Nori gut in seiner Arbeit und geht diskret vor. Sollte er aber mal auffliegen, würde Ronin keine 0,01 Nuyen auf Noris Verschwiegenheit setzen. ---- Ausrüstung Atemschutzmaske Camouflageseil (100m) x2 Credstick, beglaubigt x2 Credstick, gefälscht Stufe 6 (Takeshi Nomura, lizenzierter Kopfgeldjäger) Credstick, gefälscht Stufe 5 (Ryu Kimori, Kurierfahrer für sichere Spezialtransporte) Enterhakenkanone Ersatzladestreifen (Colt Manhunter) x2 Ersatzladestreifen (AK-97) Funktelefon x2 Geckotape-Handschuhe Kamikaze x5 Katalysatorstab Kiste (Waffenbau) Lasermikrofon Stufe 6 Linguasoft (Mandarin) Stufe 3 Linguasoft (Cantonese) Stufe 3 Mikro-Transceiver Stufe 1 Minigranate: Offensiv x10 Minigranate: Schock x10 Munition: APDS (Schwere Pistolen) x50 Munition: APDS (Sturmgewehre) x150 Munition: Gelgeschosse (Schwere Pistolen) x100 Munition: Gelgeschosse (Sturmgewehre) x100 Munition: Standardmunition (Schwere Pistolen) x250 Munition: Standardmunition (Sturmgewehre) x300 Munition: Taserpfeil (Taser) x200 Munition: Taserpfeil (Taser) x100 Narcoject x10 Sichtgerät + Sichtgerät, Sichtvergrößerung + Sichtgerät, Restlichtverstärkung + Sichtgerät, Infrarotsicht Slap Patch, Stim-Patch Stufe 4 x5 Slap Patch, Trauma-Patch Slap-Patch, Antidot-Patch Stufe 5 Taschenlampe, Restlichtverstärkung Wissenssoft (Small Unit Tactics) Stufe 4 --- Kategorie:Shadowrun-Charakter